


Firework Waltz

by Quandisa



Series: Jewels Of The Midnight Sky [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Romance, Slow Dancing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Zareen is stuck at her mother's annual thing, bored out of her mind she's rescued by an alluring stranger.





	Firework Waltz

Zareen was looking for the waiter again. She had been stuck at this table with a fossil her mom wanted her to get to know. The strawberry champagne wasn’t helping, but she was determine to keep trying until she wound up buzzed, or her companion killed over.

Every year her mother threw this party and every year she was forced to attend. Even if she was an adult of more than enough years, she still had to go, dressed to mother’s approval, and converse with mother approved topics with mother approved people.

This year she was rebelling with a last minute wardrobe change. A golden crepe, a sweetheart neckline,  slight mermaid gown with a bright jewel at the bottom of her neck suspended with 10 draping pearl strings attached to bejeweled straps. The back was bare, save for the jewel pattern being repeated and enlarged with 6 additional strands of the golden pearls.

She had been hoping to be thrown out on sight, but instead her mother gave her a furious look that meant they’d be discussing it later and sat her at this cramped table with the last dinosaur to survive the ice age.

She was just about to give up on the waiter coming back, when a gloved hand tapped her on the shoulder.

“Finally,” she exclaimed in relief.

“I’m sorry, my jewel, my business kept me longer than I expected,” said a voice that she couldn’t tell if it was male or female.

“I beg your pardon,” huff the relic.

“I’m her date, and I owe her a dance for my tardiness.”

“Uh, that’s right!” Zareen snaked her arm into the strangers. “My date. So sorry to hear about your spastic colon Reginald-”

“My name’s-”

“But I must attend to my date. Good manners and all. Ta!” She escaped to the dance floor. They were just in time for a waltz.

She moved to place her hands, when her “date” moved back and gave her a deep bow. “May I have this dance, miss?”

Her “date” was dressed in a tight black suit, dark hair tamed into a pulled back pony tail, they looked up at her with the most dazzling aqua eyes, they seem to glow with their own light.

“Well, we’re here and all. Might as well.”

Her “date” rose, place her hand on their shoulder, held one hand and place their free hand at her waist. They moved through the song in perfect sync.

“Thanks for rescue. Who do I send the card to?”

“I’ll happy take it with any name, so long as you hand deliver it.”

Zareen’s heels made her taller than her partner, so when she looked down she saw partner was wearing a jewel the same remarkable shade as their eyes in the knot of their tie.

“Are you really bad at flirting or purposely being obtuse?”

“A little of both.” They tighten their hold her waist, drawing her closer. “Does it freak you out to find out your dancing with a woman in drag?”

Zareen felt a smirk slid across her face. “I _love_ the freaky.”

“Somehow I knew you would.” She spun Zareen at the swell of the music and pulled her back to her chest, wrapping her in an embrace. She whispered into Zareen’s ear, “My name’s Zandra, but for tonight, I’ll come to whatever you call me.”

Zareen was spin back to facing Zandra. “You are speaking my language.”

Twirling around the dance floor Zareen found being held by Zandra becoming increasing natural. She would have thought that she’d remember eyes like those. They seem to look right through her soul, and she was enthralled with being so exposed.

They finished with a dip, she raised her leg high enough to expose the flesh. Then she bent her knee towards her, sliding against Zandra, before returning it underneath her and standing.

When the song ended, Zandra broke away like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She bowed again, and held out her palm. “Milady?”

“What?”

“Your hand, if it pleases?”

Zareen outstretched her arm, Zandra took it and kissed her palm, a shockingly intimate gesture that sent a jolt down Zareen’s spine.

“If I may be so bold, could we meet somewhere away from all these eyes, to get better acquainted?”

“My middle name’s bold. Meet me in the second story study in 15 minutes.”

“I shall ache in anticipation.”

Zandra traced her perfectly manicured nail over her lips. “We might have to teach you the _real_ meaning of those words.”

There was a hunger in those eyes. “As you command it.” Zareen moved back into the crowd. She caught her mother’s furious eye and hung her head in shame, making a show of slinking up the stairs.

Once away from the crowd she spirited herself in the study. She opened the heavy curtains to the glittering view of the city in the distance with a hundred smiling diamonds watching above. She took her vigil beside the cracked door, making sure no one else came up. She was so engrossed in her task,she gasped when the door opened without the warning of heels on the tile or a shadow.

It was Zandra, exactly on time.

“I guess you did miss me.”

“I would never miss a chance to bask in your radiance.” She closed and locked the door behind her.

“Cut the sweet talk. We met less than hour ago, this isn’t love, it’s fucking.” She draped herself on Zandra.

“If you insist.” She picked Zareen up by her thighs, and carried her to a small sofa to lay her down.

Zareen laughed, and Zandra locked lips with her. A needy melding of soft flesh. Zandra could never take a tease and pressed against the seem of Zareen’s lips, she obliged only to invaded Zandra’s mouth with her tongue. It was commanding but not aggressive. She enjoyed letting someone else take control for once.

While Zandra hand slid the gown up exposing her thigh, Zareen tried to reach for that tie, only to be stopped.

“Not tonight, lovely.”

“Afraid I’ll take your gem?”

Zandra kissed behind her ear making her shiver. “You are the world’s most precious treasure.”

“I-I told you to stop with the sweet talk.” Zandra was kneading her thighs and mouthing her neck.

“You inspire poetry.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls you kiss.”

“Only the breath-taking ones.” She rubbed Zareen’s slit through her panties, which ended quickly with Zareen pushing her off and ripping her panties off.

“The fireworks are in half an hour and I have to been down there for at least the end.”

“Mi corazón, I have every intention of having you see fireworks.” She thumbed her swollen clit, and applied a heavy pressure while circling it, her finger slipping experimentally. She mouthed the uncovered swell of her breast.

Zareen buried her hand in Zandra’s hair, nails scraping the flesh there. She squirmed in impatience.

“Careful, I’m liable to leave a hickey for you to explain to your girlfriend.” Zandra teased.

“I think she already knows.”

Zandra slipped another finger in and placed kisses on her shoulder. “Is she the jealous type?”

Zareen threw her head back and moaned deeply, “Only if you plan to share.”

“I never share,” her voice rumbled and Zareen could feel her walls embraced the fingers reaching deep in her, they twisted and her toes curled in her gem studded heels.

“Oh yes. Just a little-ah! There! Right, there” Her head fell back and she shut her eyes, loving the steady pumping, and circling, and the nibbles on her neck, it was the most sublime she’s felt in months. She wasn’t even the one doing anything, and she was alternating between heated pants and gritting her teeth.

Her orgasm crashed over her, she released a wail, drowned by the first thunder of the fireworks outside. It was longer and more intense than any she could remember. Her body was one sensation of ebbing and flowing ecstasy. Zandra would pull on the spot she had bitten at the start of her orgasm, and her fingers would push in, the feeling would reach its peak. She would ease, the fingers would pull out, and she would reach its low, but it would still go on!

She sobbed with the intensity of it all.

“Sh, I’ve got you.” Zandra licked her neck and slowed her fingers to a stop. “You are amazing.”

Zareen’s brain off completely off line. She closed her eyes for what felt like a second, and opened them to find herself alone, clothes righted, the business card of a nightclub beneath the jewel of her dress.  


End file.
